legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P17/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in Maisy's store trying to plan. Meanwhile, Rose is seen walking around the store looking at the merchandise before she sees Zulu and Foxtrot sitting against the wall. Zulu is shown hugging Foxtrot who has his head buried in Zulu's chest) Rose: Guys? (Rose walks over to Zulu and Foxtrot) Rose: Guys, is everything okay? Zulu: Sorry Rose... Just trying to comfort Foxtrot... Foxtrot: I can't believe what happened to dad, our brother, and our sister.... Zulu: Its okay. We'll save them. You know that. (Foxtrot begins to cry quietly as Zulu pats his back) Zulu: Just try and take it easy bro... Rose: Is there anything I can do to help? Zulu: I don't know what I can do... Rose: Hmm... Here. Let me try. (Rose goes over and hugs Foxtrot) Rose: There there Foxtrot.. Its okay. Foxtrot: *crying* I can't go on knowing they're like this....! Rose: Shh shh… Its okay. Omega and the others will be back before you know it... Foxtrot: *Crying* But they…. They... (Foxtrot stops crying feeling the good feeling Rose gives off) Foxtrot: *Sniff* They're gonna.... Rose: Calm down... Omega and the others are gonna be just fine. Zulu: Yeah bro. You know dad and the others wouldn't let anything happen to themselves. Even if they're brainwashed. Foxtrot:..... Rose: Come on Fox. Where's that adorable little hero we all know and love? Foxtrot: … *Sniff* Sorry bro... Sorry Rosie... Rose: Hey its cool. We understand you're feeling sad. But I'll always be there to give anyone who's sad a hug. Foxtrot: I know. (Foxtrot hugs Rose back) Foxtrot: Did you really mean that about me being adorable...? (Rose giggles in response) Rose: Of course I did Foxtrot! Zulu: Yeah! You're the most adorable Targhul out there bro! Foxtrot: Really? Rose: As cute as an Infant! Foxtrot: Aww! *Hugs Rose and Zulu* You guys! Zulu: Ey that's better! (The three hug for a bit before they stop and sit together.) Zulu: Hey, you think this shop has food lying around somewhere? Foxtrot: Yeah I'm starving. Rose: I'm sure there's some kind of snack in here. Zulu: Well let's go check! We've got some time before anyone comes up with a good plan. Rose: Here, I'll go ask Maisy if there's food around. Foxtrot: Okay! (Meanwhile Maisy is talking to Alex Jack and Erin) Maisy:...………. Wooooooow… Alex: Yeah. Maisy: That's just.... Wow. I can't even begin to wrap my head around this. Jack: Well at least now you know why we need to get that Stone from her. Erin: The longer she has it, the more danger your city is put in. Maisy: No kidding! A dark god might come down on our city and kill us all just for that stupid rock!? Alex: That "rock" as you've seen is stupidly powerful. Maisy: For it to attract some dark god!? This... This.... Alroin? Alex: Alkorin. Maisy: Whatever! Rose: Uhhh, Miss Rees? Maisy: Ye- OH!! *Grabs her chest* Jesus.... Sorry I'm still not use to seeing these... Targhuls? Erin: Yes. Maisy: R-Right. Sorry um... Rose: Rose. Um hey we were wondering if you got any food around? Foxtrot: *Across the Room* Yeah we're hungry! Rose: What he said. Maisy: Um... H-Hang on I think I got some bags of chips in the back. Would-Would that work? Rose: Yeah sure that's fine. We're down to eat anything at this point. Maisy: Then wait just a minute. I'll be right back. (Maisy walks to the other end of the store and gets some chips for Rose and the others. She then comes back and hands them to Rose) Maisy: Here you go! Rose: Thanks! I'll go take these to the others! (Rose goes back over to Zulu and Foxtrot) Lenny: Hey wait up! I want chips too! (Lenny follows after her and goes to sit with them) Erin: *sigh* Crazy kids... Alex: Hey, Rose's your Targhul. Maisy: You raised her?? Erin: Oh yeah. She was but an infant a few months ago. Maisy: Months? These things age fast? Jack: Crazy right? Maisy: *Puts hand to head* … And there I was panicking over getting a date for prom in high school... Erin: You're telling me. It feels like yesterday like we were playing hide and seek, and now she's a full fledged hero. Alex: You helped her get that way sis. Erin: Heh. Yeah I did. I still remember the day I promised that little scamp she'd be my side kick. *Sighs* I do miss carrying her in my arms. Alex: Well hey, we got a bunch more babies waiting back home. Erin: That we do! (the two siblings share a laugh but they suddenly stop. They look at each other and then just look away with sad looks.) Maisy: Well, they do seem like interesting creatures. Jack: They sure are. Erin: But they've proven themselves effective heroes. Maisy: Seriously you guys are honestly still crazy though. Alex: Eh, you'll get use to it the more you hang out with us. Maisy: Given what you've told me, I get the feeling we'll see each other a lot more even AFTER we've save the city. Alex: We probably are. Jack: Yeah, I hate to ruin the mood guys, but what are we supposed to do about Vivienne? Maisy: Good question. Not only does Vivienne has all the people in the city under her control, the total of which comes to a few THOUSAND PEOPLE, she's also several of your super powered friends, likely serving as her personal guard! Alex: Yeah, you're right. Erin: Well we've got a few of our friends out right now scouting out her Town Hall. Maybe they'll be able to find a way to- (Suddenly, Yuri, Jiro and Denki burst into the store before they lock the doors) Denki: Guys we've got a problem! Jack: What happened?! Alex:.....Where's Jessica?? Jiro: We got caught outside the Hall. Jessica got captured by Scott and Jirosoyu... Denki: They didn't follow us, but they did take her inside! Alex: WHAT?!? Maisy: Oh great. Now Vivienne has ANOTHER super powered buddy of yours... So can this girl do? Drop space junk from the sky? Erin: She's another psychic like Alex. Meaning she's more powerful than the others. Maisy: Great... Alex: Jessica.... (Meanwhile Vivienne is seen on her chair holding her scepter. By her side are Emily and Kyle in they're maid and butler uniform. Momo, dressed in some uniform goes up to Vivienne) Momo: Mistress. I just got word from Scott. We've captured one of the Defenders. Vivienne: Really now? Momo: Yes Mistress. We've restrained her down in the basement. Vivienne: Come with me then. I wish to see her for myself. Momo: *Bows* At once. (Momo leads Vivienne, Kyle and Emily down to the basement. Two guards are seen by the door. They open is and the 4 step inside. Jessica is seen chain to the wall trying to get free) Jessica: *Trying to pull her arms free* RRRNNNN!! Momo: That's quite enough of that! Jessica: *Gasp* Momo! Vivienne: Well well, I know you! You're Alex's special girl aren't you? Jessica: You really do know everything about us don't you...? Vivienne: Oh I do. *Grabs Jessica's chin* My you're a pretty thing aren't you? No wonder Alex is crazy about you. Jessica: Gnn… Vivienne: I bet he would HATE the idea seeing deciding to dump him and live here. Wouldn't he? Jessica: NO! I already dumped Alex one, and I deeply regret that choice! I'm never gonna do that again, even if you brainwash me! Vivienne: Well I'm sorry but it doesn't seem like you have much choice. (Vivienne pulls out her scepter as Jessica looks at it in horror) Jessica: Do your worst! Vivienne: Oh I won't have to. You'll be happy here soon enough. (Vivienne moves the scepter toward Jessica. Jessica closes her eyes and turns her head as she prepares for the worst. The scepter touches Jessica) Jessica: Huh?? Vivienne: WHAT?!! (The scepter has no effect as Jessica remains unaffected by the brainwashing) Jessica: It didn't work. Vivienne: How!? Why isn't this working?! Its worked every other time! Jessica: Maybe it just doesn't work on me. (Vivienne tries again to brainwash Jessica, but to no avail) Vivienne: DAMMIT!! Jessica: Guess you can't brainwash me sweetie. Snooze you lose. Vivienne: This isn't over yet! I can still torture you and figure out where your friends are hiding! Jessica: Oh please! Nothing you do is ever gonna get me to break and tell you where my friends are. Vivienne: I wouldn't be so sure. CRAIG!! (Craig, also dressed in a uniform, runs down stairs and joins Vivienne in the basement) Craig: You called ma'am!? Vivienne: This girl needs the same treatment as you gave Alex. Jessica: *Gasp* Oh no... Vivienne: *Smirks* Now you're scared aren't you? Jessica: N-No never! Do your worst Craig! I can take it. Vivienne: Well then, I guess I can leave you two alone. *To Craig* If she breaks, report to me. Craig: Yes ma'am! (Vivienne smirks as she, Kyle, Emily and Momo leave the room and close the door. Craig then turns to Jessica) Jessica: Uhh, h-hey Craig! Craig: Sup Jess. So. *Claps hands together* Ready to smile? Jessica: C-Craig come on. Y-You're my friend remember? Craig: Sorry. But I got to serve the boss lady now. Jessica: Y-You don't have to do this. Craig: Sorry Jess, but she DID promise I'd get some soft pretzels if I became her personal interrogator. And that's exactly what I plan to get! (Craig's hands then glow purple) Craig: Now let's do this! Jessica: *Gulp* (Back with Vivienne, she is seen pacing wondering why Jessica couldn't be brainwashed) Momo: Mistress don't you think you should take it easy? Vivienne: I can't calm down right now Commander Momo-Chan. I need to figure out why my scepter's power doesn't work on her. Momo: Well you do realize she's psychic right? Her mind could be protected by some kind of power. Vivienne: Could that really be the case? Momo: It's most likely Mistress. Vivienne: Hmm... A Psychic... Could that really be it? Then that would explain why it didn't work on Alex. Emily: He is a much more powerful psychic then Jessica to. Kyle: That's cause Jessica doesn't train like Alex does. Emily: Yeah. Alex has had lots of time to train his abilities. Vivienne: So I can't use the Stone to recruit them then. Oh well, his lady will still prove useful in finding out where they're hiding. Kyle: Will Craig be able to break her will though? Vivienne: Its as you two said: She is weaker then Alex. She'll break. Trust me. And when she does, I'll be ready. Commander Momo! Momo: *Statues* Yes Mistress? Vivienne: Have Izuku continue to take his patrol group around the city. I want to keep an eye for any more potential Defenders wondering around. Momo: Yes ma'am! Anything else? Vivienne: Yes. Emily! Emily: Yes Mistress? Vivienne: Bring me some refreshments. This stress has got me famished. Emily: Yes ma'am! Right away! (Emily quickly rushes off as Vivienne sits down and lets out a heavy sigh) Vivienne: Commanding an army is harder then I thought it would be. Kyle: Shall I rub your shoulders Mistress? Vivienne: Oh yes please. (Kyle walks over and starts rubbing her shoulders) Vivienne: *sigh* Yeah that's the stuff. Kyle: Anything for you Mistress! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts